His Secret Rose
by Zac's Girl 4eva
Summary: Ever since she was five years old Rosie Hart had loved him, he was her best friends big brother... everything had been perfect until SHE came along... Rosie was thrown in to the background... little did she know he was slowly starting to feel the same, but an unexpected event pulls them apart... and an unexpected meeting brings them together again Better than it sounds! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hi everyone, this is a story that is partially already written, I will upload all of it and it depends on the response I get as to whether it is continued or not.

I also do not own any of The McFly boys (unfortunately :P) or any of the lyrics (except those in chapter 4)

**October 2007 **

It was typical weather for the time of year. The sun could occasionally be seen poking out from behind the clouds, but for now the weather consisted of cool winds and cloudy skies, some days it rained, some days it didn't, but for the next few months, the United Kingdom would be covered by a sheet of cloud, thunderous rain fall, icy winds and the possibility of snow, which could bring on a case of the winter blues. But in one house, on a perfectly ordinary street, one girl in particular had no chance of catching the blues.

Carrie Fletcher rolled on to her left side, to see her best friend, Rosanna Heart, sleeping on a mattress on top of her cream carpet. Her blonde hair was spread over her pillow and her eyes were firmly shut, so Carrie rolled over again, to face her calendar. Her birthday, October twenty second, was circled in a thick red marker pen, she smiled, it was finally her fifteenth birthday, one year closer to being sixteen...unlike Rosie who was sixteen in just over a weeks time and in the year above her at school. She sat up and ran her brush through her blonde curls; it was hard to make it look neat at this time of the morning. She looked at her best friend again, urging her to wake up, so they could go downstairs and have breakfast. She could smell it coming through the floorboards, the scent usually woke her up. She tapped her forehead with her foot; Rosie swatted it away and mumbled something at her in an irritated tone

"What was that?" Carrie nudged her "I didn't hear you"

Rosie hid under her blankets "I said, if you don't watch it, I won't protect you from your brother later"

Carrie bit her lip, her older brother, Tom, gave the worst birthday beatings… Maybe she should behave herself, otherwise she'd end up black and blue for the next week.

"Alright, but hurry up, I can already smell breakfast" She jumped off of her bed and walked out of the room.

Rosie strained her ears, Carrie was walking down the stairs, she was safe. Her phone lit up as she pulled it out from under her blankets with a sleepy smile on her face, a message from her crush. They took it in turns to start the conversation each morning. As far as she knew, he didn't know about her crush on him, not that it would matter, he had a girlfriend and it would just make things awkward. It could even affect her friendship with Carrie... Though Rosie doubted she would care, if she thought about it honestly enough she knew that Carrie would probably laugh. She read the text message again and again, it only said 'Morning xx' but it meant the world to her. He had only recently started to put two kisses on the end, usually it was only one and that would have been because she had known him for as long as she had known Carrie, but she didn't care. It was the closest she would ever get to a kiss from him… Swinging her legs out of bed, she went downstairs, still smiling at the simple text, Carrie saw this as she entered the kitchen, "What are you smiling at?"

Rosie's cheeks reddened, "Oh, just a text"

"Oh my God, is it another morning one from that guy you like?"

"So what if it is?"

Carrie threw her hands in the air, "So what? This guy turns you to goo and you won't tell me who it is!"

"What are you two talking about?" The two teenage girls span around to see Carrie's mum, Debbie, enter the kitchen. She smiled at them as she got food from the fridge.

"Rosie won't tell me who she keeps getting text messages off," Carrie folded her arms over her chest, "It's really annoying."

"It's just a guy Carrie..." Rosie sighed

"But you tell me everything..."

"You don't know him." She lied.

"Then you can tell me who he is."

Rosie's shoulders sagged, she couldn't tell Carrie, she just couldn't. She'd call her insane, or worse, tell him that she liked him and he would never contact her again. She had to come up with something fast. "You know my mum's friend in Ireland?"

Carrie's eyes narrowed slightly, "Yes."

"It's him, alright?"

Carrie kept her eyes on her best friends face. She wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not, she could usually read her like a book but not today, there was more to this than Rosie was letting on. She sighed and changed the subject, "What time is everyone getting here mum?"

"Between lunch and three o'clock, but Tom and Giovanna said they would be here about eleven." Her mum replied.

While Carrie smiled, Rosie held back a face. Why did Giovanna have to come too? Ok, stupid question, she had been Tom's girlfriend for years, but she wanted to see him without her around. It was rare that he came over without her, though she and Carrie had stayed at their house once after a concert, it had been easier to get there than to go home, and Giovanna hadn't been there.

She remembered sneaking downstairs to get a glass of water, thinking everyone was asleep, until she heard footsteps approaching. It had been Tom, an acoustic guitar in his hand; he had smiled and said, "Can't sleep?"

"No," had been her reply, "I struggle to sleep after loud events. My ears are still ringing."

"That's me after every show," he got a glass as well, "You're welcome to come in the living room with me for a bit if you like. I'm only writing songs."

Her smile had never been as wide as it had right there and then, "Sure."

That had been a long night, but also one of the best, for Rosie anyway. She had desperately tried to stay awake but she could only manage a couple of hours, one minute she was helping him with a line to a song and the next she was beside Carrie again, and with her one, slightly, open eye, she saw him close the door.

She had mixed feelings about the last part of that memory, she loved the thought of him carrying her up to bed, considering she weighed a lot, instead of just leaving her there, but she also kind of cringed, she almost felt like a small kid, being carried up to bed like a toddler, or worse, a drunk. Though usually the happiness beat the cringe-like feeling, just as it was now. The sound of toast popping out of the toaster brought her out of her memories. She slumped in to a chair at the kitchen table as Debbie put breakfast on the table.

"Are you alright Rosie?" She asked.

"Fine," she smiled, "Just caught up in a daydream."

"Urgh" Carrie said as Debbie laughed

"You girls and your daydreaming!"

Rosie wondered if she would still be laughing if she knew that she was daydreaming of her son...


	2. Chapter 2

Balloons, every colour of the rainbow, covered the ceiling of the Fletcher's living room, hallway and kitchen, as well as many multi-coloured banners reading _'Happy birthday Carrie'_.

She danced around the house, despite the fact that all her friends, but Rosie, had left long ago. The only people remaining were her parents, Rosie, Tom and Giovanna, all of which were nibbling on the left over food.

Rosie watched her best friend finger her new books and lift them to her face, it was both of their favourite smell, they would spend hours in bookshops every weekend just because they loved the scent, then come back to the Fletcher's... where Rosie hoped for at least a glimpse of Tom...

Her eyes flickered upwards as Tom came back in the room. Their eyes met for a second, Rosie felt her cheeks burn, as he gave her a tiny smile, he was surprised to feel his cheeks burn slightly too, it had only started recently, he rarely noticed, but sometimes he couldn't help it, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

He sat back down between Giovanna, his girlfriend of four years, and Rosie, he felt a little awkward, sat between the two. He knew that Rosie had a crush on him, it was obvious from their texts that she sent, cyber flirting all day long, but he couldn't deny the fact that he flirted back, there was something about his sister's best friend that made him smile, and possibly a feeling that he shouldn't have for a girl six years his junior, he especially shouldn't feel that way about her when his girlfriend was sat beside him also.

But his smile was playing on her mind, it was the same one he always gave her, their shy secret smile that was only theirs, no one could take it away, as he had been giving her the same smile since day one.

Their first memory of each other was the same, it dwelled on Rosie's mind more than Tom's as it made him feel more uncomfortable about possibly liking her, considering when they first met they had only been five and eleven years old. Four year old Carrie had raced inside after her mother, begging for some kind of food, leaving five year old Rosie outside, alone. She gripped the bars of the climbing frame and tried to climb to the top to impress her friend, but her small foot misjudged the next step and slipped, she held on to the bar, screaming and shouting in fear, her arm was throbbing, little hot hands losing grip, her knee scraped against a bolt, causing it to bleed, she screamed louder as she started to fall…right in to Tom's arms. She was only small; light for a five year old, so eleven year old Tom's slightly chubby arms could hold her with ease.

"_Are you alright?"_ His high voice asked

She shook her head so her plaits swung from side to side, he wasn't a stranger to her, he was Carrie's older brother, who she had seen many times before, but this was the first time he had spoken to her properly, it had always been quiet hellos before this.

"_Are you hurt?"_ He asked

This time she nodded, feeling him set her down on the grass, it had been slightly moist from the rain a couple of days ago _"My knee"_ She wept

He lifted the sky blue skirt of her dress slightly, to see a cut, oozing out red blood, he winced _"Ok"_ He lifted her by the waist _"Let's get you a plaster"_

He waddled towards the house, trying to hold her carefully without hurting her any more; he sat her on the kitchen side and climbed up to get the first aid box as Rosie watched him going through the cupboard, her blue eyes looking up at him in wonder, his eyes caught hers and smiled _"I'll be down in a second"_

Her eyes followed him as he tried to climb down from the kitchen side, he glanced around the kitchen, slid down on to his rear and jumped off. She watched his fingers peal the white papery plastic off the plaster and gently placed it on her knee, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration, then he smiled at her _"Better?"_

Her plaits bounced up and down _"Thank you Tom"_

_"You're welcome"_ He lifted her down, as they both heard Carrie yelling and crying at Debbie, Tom sighed _"Maybe I should play with you for awhile"_

The two of them had headed out in to the garden again, in to a small wooden house, Tom crouched in a corner, picking up a tea cup _"Can I have a cup of tea please?"_

She giggled as he slurped fake tea from his cup... they played together like this once a week, while Carrie was at her dance class, sometimes they would play house, sometimes they played football, so that Tom didn't feel like such a girl, as he always said. As they get older, he taught her guitar and piano... that was until he met Giovanna, then any time together was minimal... Rosie only got to feel like his special girl for four years.

Tom had never quite understood why he liked to spend time with Rosie, she should be just some kid to him, or another sister perhaps, but not feel such a... was connection the right word? It was weird for him to feel this way about her but he just couldn't help it, sometimes he thought of Giovanna when he needed cheering up, but other times, he just thought of the rainy days up in his room, where he and Rosie had played music together, though they hadn't done that for a long time now, if he missed it, he knew she certainly would. He looked at her now, she had quite a serious look on her face, he wondered what she was thinking about...

"Are you alright?" He asked her

She jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to speak to her, especially Tom "Oh, I'm fine" She paused "Just thinking about stuff, that's all"

"You don't look fine"

"I am, honestly, I'm just thinking about something..." She sighed "...something that I miss"

Tom blinked at her, was she thinking about the same things as him? She couldn't be, but then again, was it more weird that he was thinking the same as her?

"Come and talk to me?"

"Alright"

She followed him up the stairs to his old bedroom, it had been a long time since either of them had been up here.

Posters were slowly peeling off the dark blue walls, they hadn't been touched in years, that was obvious. The curtains blew slightly from the tiny crack in the window, it made goosebumps raise on both their arms, Rosie tried to warm herself up as she perched on the edge of Tom's old bed, he remained stood, hands in his pockets

"What's the matter?"

Rosie's mouth went dry, she couldn't look at him "It's nothing Tom"

His right eyebrow rose up "We may not have spoken properly in a long time Rose, but I know you, I know when something's wrong"

Her heart lept, he was the only one who ever called her Rose, and she loved that, her mother called her Rosanna as she was named after her grandmother and everyone else called her Rosie but him. She suddenly felt tears threatening to run down her face, she couldn't let him see her cry, especially as the tears were about him "It doesn't matter" Her voice wobbled

"You said you missed something..." He paused "...or is it some_one_?"

She looked up at him, just like she had the day she fell off the climbing frame, how did he know what she was thinking? Or was she being a typical girl and reading in to this too much?

She wiped her eyes but more tears flooded through, desperate to escape "Someone"

"Care to tell me who?"

She cleared her throat, whispering "You"

"Me?"

She nodded "You"

He sank on to the bed beside her, pulling her in to an embrace, he hadn't realised how much he missed this "Why do you miss me?"

She shrugged "I just do..."

"What do you miss?"

"Playing instruments, messing around..."

"Well..." He sighed "...I can't hang out with you as often as I used to, for obvious reasons, but I can do it about once a month?"

Rosie's heart skipped a beat, he was offering to hang out with her? What would Giovanna say? Nothing of course, she was just a child to the both of them, she had no reason to get her hopes up... or so she thought


	3. Chapter 3

The rain crashed in to puddles at high speed, soaking everything in sight... but Rosie didn't care, the rain drops on her cheeks would blend in with her tears, no one would be any wiser, she would just have to make sure that the red around her eyes had vanished, otherwise people would ask questions... and if she didn't have a reason for being upset, a valid one anyway, she would look even more ridiculous.

She didn't even understand why she was upset in the first place, sure, she had an idea of how she wanted to spend her sixteenth birthday party, in Tom's arms, she had known that wasn't possible, but seeing Carrie with her boyfriend had made her heart ache and eyes fill with tears, causing her to run outside, hoping that no one, maybe even Tom, had seen her leave... he wouldn't come after her anyway... She heard someone call out her name

"Rose?!"

Her heart now raced, as well as ached, so maybe he had come after her, but he would only laugh when he saw how much of a mess she was in, she couldn't even tell him what was the matter, he'd run a mile, besides, fans probably told him that they love him everyday.

She peaked around the corner, sure enough, Tom was stood there, hands on his hips, head turning from left to right, his hair already sticking to his head "Rose?" He called again "Where are you?"

She moved slightly more, allowing him to spot her. Their eyes met in the dark

"Come inside" He yelled over the thud of the rain

She shook her head, too scared to speak, afraid that he would hear she had been crying, she didn't want him to know, she didn't want anyone to know

He frowned, noticing her face scrunching up, had she been crying? He ran through the puddles in her direction, even in the dim light, he could see she had been crying "What's the matter?" He gently held her wrist and pulled her around the back of the building, where the rain wasn't so heavy "Is it me?" He asked "You always seem to get upset when I'm around recently"

She snorted, holding in her tears "Don't be stupid..."

"It has to be" He wiped her tears off her cheek "Even Carrie said that you're different when I'm around..." He tilted her head ever so slightly, so her eyes met his "...so if there's something you need to say, something you need to tell me, then just say. I won't laugh, I won't yell, I won't over react..." He pulled her closer "... just tell me what's the matter and I'll see what I can do"

She looked in to his chocolate eyes, he obviously cared about her in some way, otherwise they wouldn't be so full of concern... but she couldn't tell him what was wrong, she couldn't tell him anything, from how she had gone up to the girl on the _'That Girl' _music video and told her to stay away from him, to how jealous of Giovanna she was. She wanted to tell him how she wanted it to be, how she had thought about it for years, how it wasn't a silly little crush on a Pop star... she was in love with him, Tom, her best friend's brother, who she had known long before he became famous.

Tom watched her eyes flicker, welling with water once more. One arm stayed around her waist, the other hung limp, fingers brushing hers. Both of their cheeks flushed, but at the same time, they're fingers slowly entwined, her head on his chest.

They didn't move, allowing the rain to fall over them, but it seemed neither cared, happy about this alone time, in each others arms. Rosie touched the back of his neck, feeling him quiver slightly, she felt slightly panicky, she hadn't meant to do that

"Sorry" She whispered

He was looking at her lips "Don't be" He removed his hand from hers, wrapping her in both arms, she melted in to him, not wanting to let go

"Tom..."

"Hmmm?"

"Would you understand why I keep getting upset, if I said I want to stay like this forever?"

He nodded, resting her back against the ice cold wall, their foreheads touching "I do understand, I know, I just wanted you to tell me"

Her eyes were desperate trying not to stare at his lips "How long have you known?"

"Awhile" Was all he seemed to be able to say, he cleared his throat "You see, the thing is..." He closed his eyes, the only way he could think of to stop himself looking at her lips "...I don't know how I feel about you, well, I do, but I don't know if I should put those feelings in to action, considering I'm in a relationship and how much younger you are than me" He held her head to his chest, fingers running through her wet hair "I really want to think that age is just a number and forget Giovanna, just for a couple of minutes, but I don't know if I can..."

"It's alright" She whispered "I understand, I'm your sister's best friend, I never thought you would actually like me..." She removed his arms as her eyes filled with tears again "I'll see you later"

Tom followed her, this wasn't how he had planned for this to end, he may have said about not being able to forget Giovanna but that didn't mean he was completely rejecting her, maybe this moment was all they needed...

"Rose!"

She span around, tears falling like the rain "What?"

He tred along the slippery mud, wanting to reach her, aching to hold her, why did he have to feel this way? It wasn't fair on either of them, Rosie more than him, he hated seeing her upset.

"Ignore what I just said, I don't care about age, or forgetting Giovanna, just..." The sight of her eyes made the air catch in his throat "... just..."

He didn't process what he was doing, he didn't think about it, he just did what came naturally, arms around her waist, holding her close to his body, brushing her lips with his own, again and again, feeling hers gently pressing against his, arms winding around his neck "What was that for?"

"You know" He whispered, kissing her again

"Can we stay here for awhile?"

He smiled "As long as you like"

She kissed him now, wanting to remember this moment for the rest of her life, wanting to remember the sweet taste of his lips, how he held her so protectively against his body, how she could feel most of him through his wet clothes and how it felt like neither of them wanted to stop


	4. Chapter 4

Countryside rushed past the icy windows. Rows of dull green and muddy brown fields as far as the eye could see, connecting to the grey sky at the horizon. Tom saw a rain drop roll down the slightly murky glass, in front of his very eyes. He was sick of rain, it brought his mood down more, he missed her.

Keeping in contact was hard, Rosie being in school when he wasn't busy, and he was doing sound checks or performing when she wasn't, they managed a sneaky hour on the phone each morning, both waking up at five and speaking quietly, followed by Tom going back to sleep and Rosie getting ready for school. It wasn't the same, he couldn't wait to see her at the London show, the only problem was Giovanna would be there too, a friendly hug was the limit, if he held her a split second too long, it would be game over.

His phone vibrated on the table, causing Dougie to stir slightly, but he grabbed it before he could wake up properly. He smiled at the messages words

_'Your sister is yelling at me for texting under the table and not telling her who it is xxx'_

Typical Carrie, nosey as anything, not allowing anyone to keep secrets. Well they were both keeping a massive secret from her, she would explode if she found out

_'Want me to text her to back off? Xxx'_

He looked out the window again, a quiet sigh escaping his mouth, he wished he could tell her to back off, but Carrie would make a connection, she wasn't stupid. His phone vibrated again

_'Unless you want to answer a question along the lines of why are you texting Rosie, then no :P xxx'_

He sighed again, he wished things were different, so very different. He wanted to be able to talk to the guys about Rosie, ask them what he should do, but that just wasn't possible, he wouldn't be able to, even if he wasn't with Giovanna, they wouldn't understand. He liked a sixteen year old girl, despite the fact he had a beautiful girlfriend, the same age as him, they would think he was insane.

"You alright mate?"

Tom swivelled his body around to see Danny stood in a baggy white t-shirt and loose red boxers, his brown curls hung his eyes, they looked tired and confused at Tom, as he wondered what was wrong with his friend.

Tom forced a smile "I'm fine"

Danny slid in to the booth opposite him, his cool blue eyes looked in the direction of a red book that lay on the table, Tom's song book, he had been scribbling things down in it. From the expression on Tom's face, Danny wasn't sure whether to pick the book up or not.

"You are not" He paused, watching Tom's expression "Do you miss her?"

Tom nodded, Danny hadn't actually mentioned name so he could respond to this without lying, though he did kind of miss Giovanna also. Danny laughed

"We're still in bloody England! What will you be like in Australia?"

Oh God, they were going to Australia in February! If he was acting like this in the same time zone, how on earth would he react when they were on opposite sides of the world?

"I'll be fine" He lied "I'm just tired"

"Then maybe you shouldn't wake up at five in the morning every day to talk on the phone!" He laughed "Why are you on that early anyway?"

He shrugged and reached for his book, flicking through the pages, it only contained one full song, the one he had been writing for Rosie earlier, the rest were just mismatched sentences, he sighed and slowly drew a rose beside the title of the song. He never thought he would miss her this much, her fair hair, bright blue eyes, the tiny dimple that appeared when she gave him her shy smile...

"Can I hear it?"

The strange feeling Tom felt in both the pit of his stomach and his head melted away as Danny brought him out of his thoughts, he wished he hadn't. He picked up his guitar, strumming a few chords, he didn't know if he could play it... he only wanted her to hear him sing these words, but Danny probably wouldn't shut up until he did. He cleared his throat, and prayed that singing may make him feel better

_'Eyes, the brightest I've ever seen_

_Baby I love it when it's you and me_

_Trust me, I don't want to stay quiet_

_I want us to be out in the open_

_Oh but honey_

_Everything seems to be against us_

_I just wanna feel your lips_

_Rest my hands upon your hips_

_Sick of hidin'_

_Seein' you cryin'_

_When all I want is to love you_

_I know that's what you want too_

_For us to be able to, love, love, love_

_Without a care_

_You are_

_My field of roses in a bland landscape_

_Beautiful but you can be sharp_

_But you wouldn't be the girl I love without that_

_If I could hold you now_

_Trust me I would_

_I just wanna feel your lips_

_Rest my hands upon your hips_

_Sick of hidin'_

_Seein' you cryin'_

_When all I want is to love you_

_I know that's what you want too_

_For us to be able to, love, love, love_

_Without a care_

_I just wish I could say now_

_No longer want to sneak around_

_Wanna make things right_

_Tell everyone the truth_

_But we both know_

_It's not that simple_

_I just wanna feel your lips_

_Rest my hands upon your hips_

_Sick of hidin'_

_Seein' you cryin'_

_When all I want is to love you_

_I know that's what you too_

_For us to be able to, love, love, love_

_Without a care_

_Love, love, love_

_Without a care_

Tom looked up from his guitar, seeing that both Dougie and Harry were awake now also, they and Danny were looking at each other, nodding, in what appeared to be agreement.

"I think we could use that on the next album" Harry said "It's good"

Tom forced a smile, he didn't want this song out in the open, for everyone to hear, it was just for Rosie, and he planned to keep it that way


	5. Chapter 5

Lights blinked, on and off, on and off, as Rosie strolled down the wet street towards the Fletcher household, it was rather dark already and the smell of damp hung in the air. She could see families through the windows, pulling crackers, drinking, eating and dancing to cheesy Christmas songs, that's how most people spend December 26th, Boxing Day, spending more quality time with the people they care about, she was too, she had been with her family, now she was going to be with her best friend and... Tom no longer really had a name, he wasn't her boyfriend, obviously, but he was more than a friend.

Every time they were together, they kissed at least once, whether it be just a small discreet kiss at the door, if Giovanna was home, or more full on up in the music room, either way, they were out of the _'Friends Zone' _but neither was entirely sure where they were now, partly because of Tom still being with Giovanna, they couldn't have a relationship of any kind, only mess around together... but kissing felt so right that they could never consider calling it messing around, it felt strange, to be doing that kind of thing, because of how long they had known each other, but neither of them wanted to stop any time soon.

Rosie slid off her boots and smiled to herself, at the sight of bright yellow converse... he was already here, unfortunately meaning that Giovanna was too, but that couldn't be helped, she had to be here, she was _'Like Family' _too. Rosie resisted pulling a face.

Four out of five people were sat on the floor, playing a board game, it was one she didn't recognise, while one person lounged on the sofa... the one she wanted to see the most.

McFly had been away on tour for almost two months, meaning that Tom and Rosie's time together had been very little. They managed to see each other twice in between the party and the first show, once for a few minutes back stage at one of the London shows and they hadn't seen each other since they had gotten back as the boys had been arranging their trip to Australia to record their next album in February, that was going to be difficult for them, there was no way she would be able to afford to keep in contact with him, e-mail maybe? But how often would he read those? They wouldn't be gone to long anyway... she hoped

Tom sat up at the sight of her, a smile etched across his face, he lightly tapped the space beside him and shook the tin full of chocolate, he knew she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of sitting beside him and eating chocolate

She landed beside him, taking a strawberry cream out of the box "Why aren't you playing?"

"Because he's a sore loser" Giovanna's irritating voice replied "We've already played once"

Rosie bit her tongue, desperately trying not to say anything rude to Giovanna, things such as _'Who asked you?' _. Tom could tell and quickly said "Come get a drink with me" He held her arm and pulled her from the room

"I had to bite my tongue so hard then" She switched the kettle on "I wasn't even talking to her"

Tom slid on to the side, reaching for cups "Yeah I know, you'll be free of her soon"

The only sound was the kettle. Free of her soon? What did he mean by that? Surely he wasn't leaving Giovanna to be with her? Was he insane? No guy in their right mind would leave a woman like Giovanna for a girl like her. She looked at him, his expression didn't tell her anything, she rested her hands on his thighs, making him smile "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying" The smile was still on his lips "Wait until I get back from Australia... and I'll tell Giovanna it's over"

"Are you crazy?" She whispered

"About you, yes"

She laughed "That was so cheesy" She smiled "Are you sure?"

"Don't think I've been this sure since I wanted Dougie and Harry in the band" He paused "I don't care that you're only sixteen... I should, but I just haven't got it in me any more"

"How are we going to explain this?" She asked "My parents will need talking to more than yours"

"I know, but don't worry, I'll sort it..." He slid down and hugged her "...buy your mum some diamonds, dad a Porsche or two" He smiled and gave her a sweet peck "Don't worry about it for now, we'll be together, can't give you a specific date, but we will be"

They heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, he dropped his arms, winked, and started making them both hot chocolate as Debbie popped her head around the door

"Want me to make that?"

"Er..." His voice lacked enthusiasm, he wanted to spend some time with Rosie, however, he knew that would be difficult at this time of year "... yeah, sure, thanks mum"

He walked out of the room, Rosie following him, but out in the hallway, he pulled a scarlet package out of his pocket, pointed to himself, held up two fingers and pointed to her, then her coat pocket. Her cheeks went as pink as the wrapping as she put her present away and extracted a tiny aqua parcel from her pocket. She placed it in his hand, and, standing on her tiptoes, kissed his cheek and whispered "Merry Christmas"

He smiled and watched her walk in to the living room. He couldn't believe how much their relationship had progressed since Rosie's birthday almost two months ago, he was leaving Giovanna for her! He never thought he would leave her for anyone, but he'd had a spark with Rosie for a long time, if it was possible for an eleven year old and five year old to have a spark... but this was going to work, he could feel it, the same feeling he had when they signed their recording contract, if that was anything to go by, it would all be perfect


	6. Chapter 6

She peaked out of her living room window and held back a sigh as she slid down on to the golden carpet, he should be here by now, they didn't have very long, Giovanna would be back at two o'clock tomorrow, and her parents back at three. She looked at her watch, ok, so he was only five minutes late, that didn't really make much difference... she just wanted to see him before he headed off to Australia.

This was the last time Rosie and Tom were going to be able to see each other properly before he went away with Danny, Dougie and Harry to record their next album down under, she knew this would be killing her more than him, well she didn't but she knew chances were it would be.

"Rose?" She heard a voice coming from near the front door "It's me, I'm here"

She stood straight up, a grin on her face, but she reminded herself to stay calm, not to appear too eager. They were going out to town first, some kind of surprise, Tom said, she had no idea what though, so if she became too flirty too soon, they could give the game away, little flirts would be ok, nothing that anyone else would pick up on, but no holding hands, no hugging for too long, no being stood to close together and certainly no kissing.

She casually walked to the front door, opening it like she had almost forgotten he was coming, a bad attempt at trying to get his attention too early on "Hey"

Tom's hazel eyes ran over her appearance. She had tied back parts of her blonde hair, knowing he liked it that way, wearing a tight black vest top that clung to her curves and showed off an impressive amount of cleavage, making her stomach look flat, and dark blue jeans that seemed to be attached to her lower curves. She had a very womanly figure for just sixteen years old... he managed to say "Hey" as he shut the door behind him

"I'll just be a sec" She walked back in to the living room and bent over to pick up her things, then again for her shoes, Tom didn't think his eyes could get any wider until she turned around to fasten her shoes, allowing him to see a tiny part of the lace on her bra, he removed his jacket, feeling incredibly warm.

"Isn't it cold out there?" She asked him, slightly confused as to why he had taken his jacket off

"Yeah, but I didn't know how long we were going to be" He reached for her coat and held it out for her, helping her slide it on, tiny smiles on both of their faces. Rosie felt Tom's hands remove some of her hair that had gotten caught, softly catching her neck at the same time, her smile grew, it appeared that he was playing the same game she was.

He lifted her bag, almost dropping it again "You're only staying one night!"

She shrugged "Carrie packs more than that"

He went out to the car, throwing her bag in the boot, as she locked the front door behind her. She still couldn't believe how perfectly timed all this was, both her parents and Giovanna being away on the same weekend, four days before the boys left for Australia! She didn't like the boys going away part but she loved the rest of it.

He opened the car door for her, she smiled at him as she slid in, he then shut the door and ran around the other side to be sat next to her.

As they headed towards the town, she gently lay a hand on his thigh, her thumb swooping on either side of the stitching on his jeans, he wriggled slightly and pulled on the collar of his jumper "Are you warm? Or is it just me?"

She giggled, knowing why "Just you"

"You wait until we're back at the house" He turned down a small side street "You wait"

Rosie knew where they were going now, a music shop, not the kind that sold CD's, the kind that sold instruments, she knew despite the number of music shops in London, Tom always bought his guitar supplies from this same store in Harrow, what were they doing here?

"I just need to pick up a couple of things from here ok?" He said "You can wait here if you like"

"No, I like this place" She unfastened her seat belt "I like looking through all the song books"

They strolled down the cobbled lane, hands in their pockets so their hands didn't touch, which was just as well as it seemed they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Rosie looked up at the sky, sensing more rainfall, Tom saw the expression on her face

"Don't worry" He slid an arm around her for a second "We'll be home before it pores"

She liked the way he said _'home' _like they were already together, everything set in stone, but it would be awhile before she could live with him, awhile before they could go properly public, the press would have a field day if Tom started going out with a sixteen year old.

The bell above the door rang through out the shop. A balding man with round glasses and a red wavy beard stood behind the glass counter, he wore a slightly too small black t-shirt with a burning skull on it "Thomas Fletcher!" He boomed "Long time no see"

"Hey Joe" He smiled "I was surprised to find Kevin in here the other day instead of you"

Joe shrugged "I'm getting old"

"You'll never be old" Tom said "Not while you're still playing on a stage every Saturday night"

"Which I assume you will be doing for the rest of your life" He looked at Rosie over his glasses "I think I recognise you. Do you come in here with Tom's sister?"

She nodded "Sometimes. I'm..." She paused, her name wasn't Rosie when she was with Tom, she cringed whenever anyone ever called her that in front of him "...Rose"

"Hello Rose" He smiled, then turned back to Tom "What are you two doing?"

"Teaching Rose guitar" This wasn't technically a lie "But we need to pick up my new one and the one you..." He paused "..._fixed_"

Joe looked confused, Tom's eyes darted towards Rosie, raising an eyebrow, Joe's mouth formed an 'O' shape

"Gottcha. I'll go get them now" Joe shuffled out in to the back

"You got a new guitar?" She put her arm through his

"Yeah, an acoustic..." He smiled "...I had an idea for my old one"

"Like what?"

Before Tom could reply, Joe came out the back room, carrying two guitar cases. Rosie pulled her arm out fast, luckily Joe didn't see

"Here we are" Joe patted the guitar cases "Be careful with these on your trip Tom"

"Only one of them is coming to Australia" He said "But thanks anyway" He picked up the cases "We better go now..."

"Come see us again soon alright?"

"Will do" He gave a nod as he couldn't wave and headed towards the door, which Rosie opened as Tom's couldn't. She smiled at Joe and followed Tom

"So what are you doing with that other guitar?" She asked

"You'll see"

She pretended to sulk "So that's two things I have to wait for?"

He carefully placed the guitars in the boot "I promise they will both be worth the wait"


	7. Chapter 7

AN- I will post Chapters 8-14 tomorrow

The only light in the whole house was coming from the attic room, where the two of them hid. Hiding up here made the house look empty, no one would have any idea that they were there, no one would hear a female voice, no one would know that Tom and

Rosie were having some long awaited alone time.

The lamp cast a warm glow across the room, not too bright, not too dark. Tom sat on the bed, quilt over his legs, as he watched Rosie wriggle out of her jeans and in to her mini shorts. She pulled her bra off from underneath her top and flung it across the room,

Tom winced as he knew what was happening to him under the covers. Rosie turned around at the sound.

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head "Nothing, nothing"

She crawled on to the bed, her cleavage directly in line of sight "Alright" She got under the covers too, snuggling up to him, brushing her lips against his, she knew what would happen if she kissed him like this, she smiled "Down boy. Not yet"

"When?" He sighed

She rested a hand on his bicep, kissing from the tip of his star tattoo to his nipple. He closed his eyes, holding her closer to his body, feeling her lips travel up to his own. Her pink lips hovered above his, her breath tickled his face, it smelt so sweet

"This is cruel" He said, in a breathless tone

She gave a cheeky smile "I never said I was a nice girl"

He sat up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist "Then I may have to punish you"

His lips felt good on her pale soft skin, he pulled the strap of her top down, leaving her shoulder bare, he slipped the other strap down too, his lips glided from her right shoulder to her left, along her collarbone, he felt her legs tighten around him as she pulled his head up to hers, kissing his lips. He slid his tongue in to her mouth, hers did the same, as he pulled her top over her head, her soft breasts crushed against his chest. She moved her lips down to his neck, running her hands up and down his sides. He kissed her breast, feeling her grip on to him, tighter and tighter.

She lay back on the bed, his hands removed her shorts and underwear, slowly gliding down her legs, his boxers were removed in the same way. He kissed the space under her stomach, getting closer, as she ran her index finger from his neck to his groin.

He got off the bed and began rattling through draws, out of breath, Rosie said "What are you doing?"

He held up a foil square, she realised what it was, feeling her cheeks blush. He removed it from the packaging, carefully as not to damage it. Rosie sat up, reaching for his hand, she removed it from his hand, gently rolling it on to him, her touch made his whole body shake with desire. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down again, lips on lips, chest to chest, holding on to each other like it was their final moments together.

Tom was careful how he went in, not wanting to hurt her any more than he knew he was going to. She made a small sound, that was expected, he knew she was trying to be strong, pretending that it didn't hurt at all, or not much anyway, but he could tell from how hard she was gripping on to him and how she was kissing him that she was trying to distracted herself from the searing pain.

He pulled her up, so she was sat on him again, hoping this may ease the pain a little bit. They stopped kissing, arms around each other, Rosie rested her head on Tom's moist chest, looking up at him, he put his forehead on hers "Is it hurting?"

She nodded, eyes closed

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head and touched his face with both hands "Never"

Their lips were connected once more, grip as tight as ever. Despite the pain, Rosie had never felt so happy, having Tom inside her made her feel... good, if that was the right word. She was worried about Tom comparing her to Giovanna, she was a sixteen year old virgin, she had no clue what she was doing, but he seemed to like it, she just hoped he wasn't pretending.

He could feel it, the moment was on it's way, but Rosie had told him not to stop.

Besides, this felt good, so right, he couldn't bare to let her go, he wanted to keep on going but he knew it wouldn't last forever. As their kisses slowed down, it happened, but despite the fact they both felt him relax, he remained inside her, where they both wanted him to be

"Can we do it again?" She asked

He smiled "Give me a few minutes, ok?" He pulled out and removed it "I'll just take this away"

She watched him go in to the bathroom, a smile on her face. She was amazed it had happened, let alone that it was going to happen again in just a few moments! She did ache though, but when would they get chance to do this again? She wouldn't see him again before he left for Australia, and Giovanna would be all over him when he got back, though he was planning on breaking up with her when he got back... but still, they both wanted to do this now, so why wait? She closed her eyes, thinking about it all over again, she only realised Tom had come back when she felt his lips on her forehead.

"Hey" She smiled, opening them

He put his face close to hers "Hey"

She remained on her back as he kissed her, they both knew that kissing was all it would take this time, it didn't take long either as they once again slotted together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Tom didn't pull out for a long time, they had sex for a third time, without meaning to, but neither cared, they were happy, they wanted to stay under these sheets forever, hot, sticky but in each others arms doing what ordinary couples do. But they weren't an ordinary couple, come morning they would be separated once more, and wouldn't see each other for a long, long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosie hated this place.

The walls were painted pale colours, such as lemon, sky blue, sea foam green and a strange pinky orange colour. She hated it. This was the world she belonged in, for the time being, she was desperate to escape and get on a plane, she knew where he was, she could find him eventually, but... what if he wasn't happy to see her? She had never had a boyfriend before, she didn't know the difference between being clingy and just wanting to see him, she sighed and headed in to the bright canteen.

People ran around the tables like the place was a zoo, especially the young ones, they had been here long enough to know what was acceptable behaviour... accepted by the school anyway, when she had kids, they wouldn't behave like this.

She scooted around all the tables and chairs, feeling more depressed than ever, all of this made her miss the peace she had with Tom, the only sound then was their voices, and the squeak of the sofa, bed or floorboards, depending on where they were sat, she missed him, sometimes it made her stomach ache, making her feel sick all day long. She had told him over email, he had told her not to worry and that he would be back next month, Rosie didn't know if she could cope with not seeing him for that long, or cope with these stomach aches for that matter.

She spotted Carrie, right at the other side of the room, she waved, making Rosie force a smile. As much as she loved Carrie, she wished she was nearer Tom's age, even just a couple of years older would make so much difference, eighteen and twenty two wouldn't make their relationship seem so wrong, not that it was wrong, but in the eyes of the media, they could bend it and twist all out of shape. Even when she was eighteen, they still probably would, the day she turned eighteen, they would finally be free.

Carrie saw how pale her friend was, she had allowed her usually styled blonde hair to hang limp around her face, something was wrong with her, she had been down since roughly around the same time Tom had left for Australia, that was just weird, what could have happened around that time to make her feel so down? Surely it wouldn't have anything to do with him going away... would it?


	9. Chapter 9

Ocean waves crashed on to the rocks, but not even that could mute the sounds of two guitars, a bass guitar and drum kit, not to mention their loud voices. Tom searched through the fridge for a bottle beer, but he couldn't find any. They were low on everything, the good stuff anyway. He took a pizza delivery menu from on top of a stack of paper and flicked through it, but he couldn't concentrate on it, as out of the corner of his eye, he could see Danny bobbing his head from side to side as he sang part of a song they had just written

"_Do ya do ya do ya love me_

_Do ya need a little time?_

_Do ya do ya do ya want me_

_Oh to hold you when you cry?"_

He continued to bob his head in an annoying fashion, it was obvious he was the one who had drank the most beer, now Tom thought about it, that did make a lot of sense, Danny was the best at drinking out of all of them

"_Do ya do ya do ya do ya love_

_Don't wanna hear you say maybe_

_Won't you tell me do you love me_

_Cause I wanna know"_

He made his voice go high, making fun of how Tom sang the bridge of the song

"_I'm making a list of the things that I miss_

_Whenever we're far part _

_The way that you kiss_

_The taste of your lips_

_I'm telling you from the heart_

_Cause baby I just wanna know"_

Tom threw a towel at Danny's head, he didn't like him making fun of the song he had secretly written for Rosie, most of the songs he had come up with were about Rosie...except POV, but that wasn't aimed at anyone...

"Stop it"

Danny frowned "Someone's boxers are in a twist"

"No they aren't" Tom sighed. He slid the door to the beach open and walked out on to the deck, breathing in the sea air. He pulled a silver pick out of his pocket, it shone in the moonlight...she would love it here.

He could see it now, the two of them, sat on the sand, playing guitar, swimming in the sea, making love under the snowy white sheets...

Heat ran through him at the thought of touching her in that way again. Her skin so soft, lips tasted like cherries, she knew what to do to him, she was perfect and he just couldn't get her off of his mind. He ached, he wanted to hold her right now. He looked up at the sky, the stars shining up above, he sighed and closed his eyes, wondering if she was thinking about him now too. He looked at his watch, it was nine in the morning at home, knowing her, she was probably still asleep.

"Are you alright?"

Tom turned around to see Dougie stood in the door way "I'm fine"

"Lies" He said, walking over to him "What's the matter?"

He didn't say anything, he didn't want to, he would end up telling him everything and that would cause too much damage, not the band but it wasn't the right way for Giovanna to find out about this, he and Rosie were already going to wait six months before they reveal their relationship to their families, let alone to the public, they were going to act like nothing had been happening behind her back

"I just miss her, that's all" He took a sip of his drink

"Well that's expected" He said "We all miss the girls. Have you spoke to her?"

"Email, it's cheaper" He sighed "I'll send her one now, as it's like nine o'clock over there" He went back inside, walking through the loud lounge area, Danny and Harry had the television on, full blast, up the carpeted stairs and in to his room, shutting the door behind him.

He pressed the button on his laptop, watching it light up, what could he say now? I miss you? Because that was all he wanted to say right now, well, there were some other things but they might not be the best things to send her, otherwise he himself would be tempted to buy her a ticket to get Australia. He selected her address, and began to type

_'Hey, how are you? Tired? At least we're not up at five in the morning this time, we can have normal sleeping hours. Just wrote a song about you, not that the guys know that of course, they'd go crazy. I'm going crazy! I miss you so much...yeah, I know I say that too much. You would love it here, seriously, I'll try bring you here when everything is out in the open, just us. By the way, is Carrie giving you a hard time? She better not be, considering you're sick and stuff. Have you been to the doctor yet, I'm worried about you, you've been sick for awhile now. Tell me what's up when you know ok? I better go, but I'll talk to you really soon._

_Lots of love_

_Tom xxx'_

He pressed the button marked _'send', _and within a matter of seconds, half way around the world, the computer in Rosie's room made a _'ping!' _noise, as she re-entered the room.

She plunked herself down in her desk chair, taking tiny sips of water from her glass, it was the only way to stop herself from being sick again, she was lucky her mum hadn't heard her at all these past few mornings, she wasn't sure if she felt better about it now that she knew what it was. She wanted to tell Tom to his face, but she still wasn't sure when they would be back, he said he was going to surprise her when he got back, not telling her anything about when he would arrive back.

She typed out a long winded message, explaining what had happened at the doctors, and how she couldn't wait to see him, her hand on her stomach the whole time, half to stop herself feeling sick, and the other half out of comfort.

The mouse hovered over the _'Send' _button, she didn't know if she should tell him this kind of thing over e-mail, should she at least ask him to call her? Maybe she should tell her mother first...? She thought for a second, yes, tell her mum first, considering she would still be here for awhile, though this changed things, maybe they would have to move some of their plans forward.

She wheeled her chair backwards and stood up, holding her head as the room span. She took a deep breath, walking out of her plummy coloured room, and now standing in front of her mothers dark wooden door, she could hear her getting ready for work.

She hoped she wasn't stood up...


	10. Chapter 10

_December 2011_

It was surprisingly mild for mid December, as people rushed around, desperate to finish their Christmas shopping, before the real rush begun, though it appeared many people had decided to try and beat the crowd this year as the stores seemed more cramped than they usually did at this time of year.

A young woman with thick blonde curls dived out of a clothes store, her hazel eyes had a tiny bit of fear in them, she was so terrified she wouldn't escape the shop without injury. She looked back at the ocean of people, her blonde curls blowing across her face, she could still see her mother, bags in hand, fighting to escape, she bit her lip, maybe she should have waited for her, it looked like it would take her longer to battle her way out due to her heavy load, but her mum was tough, she was sure she would be fine.

A middle aged woman forced herself between two oversized women and almost fell in to the wind, her daughter caught her arm, laughing

"Thanks for the assistance" She said sarcastically

"Oh mum" She was still laughing slightly "You're fine"

"I need a coffee" She grunted

The two of them strolled through the crowded path towards a little café that they both enjoyed going to. The small diner sold all sorts of food, from full English breakfasts to delicious cakes to savoury snacks, plus it was nice to find somewhere that still sold a perfectly good cup of coffee, instead of all the fancy kinds they do now-a-days, sometimes, you just want the basics.

Sat at a table in the far corner, sat another woman, she was a similar age to the young woman out Christmas shopping with her mother. Her hair was the same colour, though it was straighter and thinner than the other girls, and her eyes were blue, not hazel, they also looked like they could use some sleep. She looked up as she heard the young woman's voice...she would recognise it a mile away. It caused her to hide behind her magazine again.

The two young women had been best friends since they were in infant school but due to...circumstances... the blue eyed girl had moved away. She hadn't wanted to move away, but her own mother had forced her, and left her with no way to communicate with anyone, whether that be family, friends...or her boyfriend. She couldn't bump in to the two women now, it had been too long, how on earth would she explain herself...?

"Rosie?!"

Rosanna Hart lay her magazine down on the table as her best friend, Carrie Fletcher, stared at her. She cleared her throat "I go by Rose now..." Her boyfriend had been the only one to ever call her Rose, when she moved away she had insisted on being called Rose, not that she knew many people now "...hey Carrie..." She saw Carrie's mother was looking at her also "...hey Debbie"

Debbie nodded at her as Carrie slid in to the chair beside Rose

"Where have you been?" Carrie asked "You didn't tell us you were going! No word! I thought you would have at least text me..."

"My mum threw me out" She sipped her coffee like it wasn't a big deal

"What? Why?" She didn't give her chance to answer "We were so worried! Me, mum, Tom..."

Carrie carried on talking but Rose was no longer listening, her mind had wandered off to memories of Carrie's older brother Tom, she had to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes.

He was six years older than her, but at the ages of sixteen and twenty two, they had shared something special. Rose liked to believed that if her mother hadn't thrown her out of the house, she and Tom would be living the plans they had made together...but instead, Tom was engaged to the woman he had been with before her, she had been the other woman, maybe it served her right, getting kicked out of her home, for messing around with another woman's man, though she had known him a lot longer than his fiancé, Giovanna, had. She had been his special girl, until she came along and ruined it all, little did she know that she had still been his special girl that whole time... she doubted she was now. She'd left him with out a word, not that she had had chance to tell him what had happened, he had been in Australia at the time, and by the time he got back, it was too late. She was at a halfway house, waiting for a flat to come up and all her communication tools, such as her mobile phone, computer and even her address book, were gone, and due to her condition, she wasn't allowed out as far as Tom's house, she knew she had lost him.

Rose jumped at the sound of the coffee cups being put on the table by Debbie, though her memories of Tom were still niggling in the back of her mind, she didn't get chance to properly think about him these the days, though he was never off her mind, she had a constant reminder at home...

"So why did your mum throw you out?" Carrie asked again

Rose had to think fast, she couldn't tell her the truth, not here, not in front of her mother, she would rather show her than tell her.

"We had an argument, I'll admit it could have been sorted out, but what she wanted me to do, I refused. So she took all of my most prized possessions, which were also my only way of communicating with people. And she took my address book out of my guitar case so there was no way I could have called you, and dropped me off at a halfway house. A few months later, I'm in a flat on a council estate. I still am. I haven't heard from any of my family since" She shrugged "And strangely, I don't care"

"Where do you live?" She asked

Rose pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down her address and phone number. She couldn't believe she was doing this "Here" She smiled "Come round any time. I'm rarely out. It's only because I had to grab some stuff for Christmas that I'm out today"

"Alright" She smiled back "But I'm busy for a few days so it'll probably be sometime next week? Just before Christmas"

"Sure, that's fine. We're not busy..."

"We're?"

"I meant I'm. _I'm _not busy"

"I just don't understand why she threw you out..." Debbie's phone vibrated on the table "Oh I better get this... hi Giovanna"

Rose took in a deep breath. She couldn't stand her, she couldn't even stand the thought of her voice being so close! She knew she was being ridiculous but this seemed a good a time as any to leave. She clasped her bags and stood up "I better get going"

Carrie had disappointment etched across her face "So soon?"

"Yeah, sorry. I've got things to do at home, but as I said, visit any time" She pushed her chair in "Bye"

Compared to the warmth of the café, the air outside was freezing, causing her to shiver, or maybe it was the reality of it all. If she hadn't told her mum first, things would be so different. She would still be with Tom, it would all be perfect, but it was far from perfect. She lived in a run down council estate with an old woman for company, with no boyfriend, while Tom lived in a beautiful housing estate with all his friends and family and beautiful fiancé. He wouldn't miss her, she would never cross his mind.

As she approached the tube station, her own cheap and basic mobile rang out. She pulled it out of her jeans pocket "Hey, what's up?"

It wasn't who she thought it would be, someone else was calling on her neighbour's phone

"I'll be home soon sweetie, really soon"


	11. Chapter 11

The wind blew harder than it had earlier on during the day, it was so forceful that as soon as Carrie opened the front door, the smell of pizza spilt in to the house, causing Tom to run out in to the main hall, taking a deep breath.

"Heaven" He sighed and paid the pizza man, removing the box from his hands.

A clattering of plates could be heard in the kitchen, as Giovanna pulled them out of the cupboard. Tom rushed in carrying the hot pizza boxes "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He practically threw the box on to the kitchen surface, then put his fingers under the cold tap, he sighed with relief.

Carrie laughed at her older brother "Idiot" She jumped up on to the side, sitting next to the pizza boxes, as Tom got a beer out of the fridge, "You'll never guess who me and mum saw today"

Tom removed the cap and said

"Who?" Before drinking a mouthful

"Rosie Hart!"

Tom choked on his drink, almost sending it halfway across the room. His heart rate sped up, she had been this close the whole time? Why had Carrie been the one to see her and not him? "R-r-rose?"

"Yeah...she prefers being called that now anyway" She opened the pizza box and licked her lips "I've got her address, so I'll go see her at some point"

All Tom could do was stare at the charcoal grey tiled floor, he couldn't allow either of the women to see his facial expression, a mixture of excitement, relief and frustration. Excitement, at the thought of how he too could now get back in contact with her, relief, because he now knew she wasn't hurt...or worse, and frustration at the fact his sister had bumped in to her, not him. He had to get his hands on that address...

Giovanna slapped a slice of pizza on to a plate "Want to come and choose a desert Carrie?"

"Sure" Carrie followed Giovanna out in to the dark, windy night.

Tom stared at his little sister's bag, sat wide open on the breakfast bar. Slowly, he approached it, not wanting to get caught, he had kept his affair quiet for this long, he wasn't about to mess it up now. His fingers touched a slim, faux white leather book, he knew this was where Carrie kept lists and random pieces of information she may collect during the day, he knew this would be the exact place she would have put the address. He pulled it out and flicked through it, until he came to a small piece of paper, containing familiar handwriting. Scanning the paper, he found in the top left hand corner it said _'Rose's address.' _He knew he didn't have time to copy the address out, so removed his phone from his pocket and snapped a photograph of the paper. He could read it perfectly.

Carrie and Giovanna's voices could be heard in the garden, he quickly shoved the book back in to her bag as they came through the back door.

"So how is Rose?" Tom asked his sister, trying to keep calm

Carrie picked a slither of pepperoni off the pizza "She seemed..." She paused, trying to find the right word "...kind of weird. Ok, but... weird. It was like part of her didn't want to see us, but another part really did"

"Did she say why she left?"

"Her mum threw her out, she didn't really say why, just that she and her mum had had an argument"

Clogs started to turn in Tom's head. An argument? Had Rose's mother somehow figured out that Rose was in a relationship, and found out that it was him she was seeing? They had been so careful, they had left no clues, that couldn't be it.

The three of them sprawled out in the living room, dinner on trays. But with every bite of pizza, Tom became more and more distracted. He had secretly searched for her since she had disappeared, online, on the streets, anywhere he could think of, but he had come up with nothing. He hadn't given up his search, he was just running out of places to look... it had taken Carrie one shopping trip, he would admit, it irritated him, but at least now he could find her, and maybe, just maybe, everything could be the way it was supposed to be.

A few days past. Carrie and Giovanna admitted to each other that they were worried about Tom, he wasn't quite acting like himself, his reaction would be too delayed, they were struggling to get his attention.

He was still acting strange when he dropped Carrie off

Tom waved his baby sister goodbye out of the car window, as she made the same gesture from the front step of the family house, then drove off down the street, only one destination on his mind. Today, he was finally going to find her.

Driving towards the city centre, different thoughts ran through his head. She would be happy to see him, wouldn't she? He couldn't think of any reason why she would be upset with him, but then again, he didn't know why she had left in the first place so the whole situation was incredibly unpredictable, the only thing he could do was show up at her home and hope that she still loved him. After all this time, he prayed that she still felt the same way he did.

The closer to the address he got, the more worried he became, this was not a good area, all sorts of crimes happened here. He would find a way to get her out of here, he wasn't going to let her live in this dump.

Eventually, he arrived at a run down block of flats that had graffiti all over its walls. In a place like this, would she still be the girl she was when she left? Hopefully she either didn't set foot out of her flat or she went somewhere far away from here when she wanted a walk.

He spotted a bunch of boys in hoodies, staring at him as he locked his car. Placing his hands in his pockets, he gripped his phone, ready to call someone if they went for him. He knew he was being ridiculous but he knew what they were like round here. Faking a casual stroll, he walked by them.

Inside, the carpet was caked in mud. The walls were a grey sludge, each door was a darker shade of that. Directly across from him stood a lift, but he had to choose which way to go first. The corridor on the left seemed to be the way to go, though an interesting, also an illegal, smell seemed to be coming from down there. Covering his nose with his jacket, he ran down the passage and down another that lead him to a set of stairs. According to the sign hanging above them, she should be just up here...

Each step squeaked under pressure, he wasn't sure these stairs were safe but he ran up them all the same, he was so close now, she would be just at the end of that corridor, it seemed to stretch out for miles. For a moment, he just stood there, gazing at the door, that was the one alright.

At first, he walked, soft steps, almost like he was afraid she would hear him, but suddenly, he broke in to a sprint, banging on the dark grey door, heart racing at the thought of her being behind this thin, dingy door.

The hinges swung open to reveal a young woman with golden hair past her shoulders, her sapphire eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose stared at the man who stood at her front door, he hadn't changed much.

His hair wasn't as long as it used to be, it now sat nicely on top of his ears, but it still appeared to be golden in every light. His eyes, a deep hazel, ran over her, her heart rate soared, cheeks matching her name. His body appeared to be slimmer, yet more tonned. His face hadn't changed at all everything was the same, his skin, his eyes, his lips. Her head began to spin at her last memory of him.

Neither of them moved, Tom's eyes scanning from her head to her toes. Her eyes were still a sparkling blue, her blonde locks were longer, part way down her back. She was as slim as ever, apart from one particular area. He noted that she was wearing the necklace he had bought her their first Christmas, a delicate silver rose on a thin chain, that had to mean something. Her lips were a lush rosy pink, making him want to kiss her more than ever, he swore he could smell cherries coming from somewhere, making his knees weak at the memory.

"Hey" He said, practically a whisper

"Hey" Her voice was even quieter than his "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you" He paused "Can I come in?"

"Sure" She stepped aside, allowing him to walk through the door.

The moment he stepped in, he could tell that she had tried hard with this place. The walls were deep, warm colours, reds, purples and toffee tones, he could see that the kitchen was a mint green. The doors were stained to be that dark orange colour, two had glass panels, the other was completely wooden, he assumed this lead to her bedroom.

The lounge was a deep red with second hand leather furniture, one sofa, one chair, both had creases etched on to their surfaces. A wooden table sat in the centre of the room, a mug sat at the far end of it. A book, it's pages open, lay beside it, from what Tom could see, it was a frothy romance, she had always been in to those.

He sat on the sofa, the corner furthest away from her book and watched her walk to sit opposite him. She curled up in a ball, just like she used to, arms circling her legs, holding them to her chest.

At first, all they could do was stare at each other, neither could believe that they were sat here, together once more. Apart for so long, but it felt like nothing had changed, they were still them... but of course, so much had changed. Tom's engagement circled both their minds. Rose's heart broke slightly.

Surprisingly, she took the plunge "How have you been?"

Tom ran his finger along the couches old stitching "I've been good..." He took a deep breath, their eyes met "...it's probably too late for this but... I've missed you" He edged towards her slightly. Her body language altered, relaxing slightly, he hoped this was a good sign

"I've missed you too" Her eyes welled up, she prayed he hadn't noticed "...so much. I wanted to contact you, I really did..."

He moved closer, close enough to feel the warmth coming from her body, but not touching her, though he desperately wanted to "That doesn't matter now" He removed one of her hands from around her knees and put his fingers through hers "I'm here, you're here. We're together again..."

"But Tom, you're..."

"I know" He wiped away a tear that had trickled out of her right eye "But I can sort that..."

"Not yet" She sniffed "You have to make the right choice"

He reached for her, she automatically relaxed in to him, her eyes looking up in to his "You've always been the right choice"

She touched his face "You've always been mine too but..." She sighed "Let's take things slow this time"

He nodded "Ok, if that's what you want"

Her head rested above his heart "I just want what's best for you. Make no mistakes"

His lips brushed her head "I won't"

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. This seemed to express how they felt, sat with arms around each other, not daring to let go, out of fear that they may never be like this again. This said the three little words more than anything.

Tom lifted her head and put his forehead on hers, hand on her thigh "Why did your mum throw you out?"

"Does that matter right now?"

"I've been so worried about you these past few years Rose, I want to know what happ..."

Tom didn't finish his sentence as a small voice interrupted, causing both of their heads to turn

"Mummy?"

A little boy in blue pyjamas, with a red electric guitar on the front, stood in the door way. His hair, bright blonde and eyes, a deep hazel. He clutched a blanket in his left hand, and a teddy clutched to his chest.

As Rose went to the little boy, Tom continued to stare. He had just called Rose _'Mummy' _, he had to be two or three years old and, the thing that was making him be able to hear his pulse in his ears, he looked just like him, his eyes especially... she didn't have to tell him why she got thrown out now...

Rose held her little boy in her arms as he cuddled up to her. She waddled back and landed on the sofa, further away from Tom this time as he continued to stare at the toddler. He just managed to open his mouth to speak

"I don't think you need to tell me who this is" He swallowed "He looks so like me"

She looked at Tom now, instead of her son "He does. When he opened his eyes for the first time, I was so happy that he had yours. He's always looked like you" She smiled and kissed the little boys head "Never looked like me, have you?" She looked at Tom again "Tom, meet Thomas..." She mouthed the next part "...your son"

Tom stomach clenched as she confirmed it, but he smiled at his name "You named him after me?"

"I never thought I would see you again, so I thought it was a good idea..."

"So do I... but he is going to see me, I'll be here as often as I can... and as often as I can get away with" He put an arm around her shoulders, whispering in her ear "I want to be his Dad"

Rose smiled at him "I'm so glad to hear you say that"


	13. Chapter 13

The kettle whistled as Tom slid on to the surface opposite. Rose pulled out two cups and smiled at him, he smiled back, though he was a little bit upset, why had she never told him she was pregnant? It was incredibly important, no matter where he had been, he would have ran to her. On her own, she was important to him, but a child topped it off, he was somehow going to have to break off his engagement to Giovanna...

Rose peeled her jumper off, revealing just how slim she had gotten. Her vest top clung to her breasts, he could see tiny bits of lace it was so tight, but revealed the small of her back and her lower stomach. He ached to touch her, but he didn't think he could just hug her. His hands curled in to fists, resisting the urges, he had to stay calm.

Holding two steaming mugs, she turned around and looked at him "I'll explain everything now, if you like"

He slid down "Sure" He took the cup off her and followed her out

They sat where they had been at the beginning of the night, opposite ends of the sofa. Rose was panicking inside, he was being extremely distant now, she had blown it, well and truly.

"What do you want to know first?" She asked, running her finger round the rim of her cup

Tom ran his hand through his messy hair "From the beginning, tell me everything"

She took a deep breath and began to tell her story "I found out that I was pregnant three days after you left for Australia. I was so happy, but I was scared too. I had no idea how you would react.

I wanted to tell you straight a way but I didn't want to tell you over email or the phone so I told my mum first, because she was soon going to question why I kept throwing up in the mornings I wrote out the reply to your email, saying I would be fine by the time you got back, then went to tell my mum. She seemed rather calm about it, to my relieve, that was... until I told her I was keeping it. That was when she started yelling and telling me I was getting an abortion" She took another deep breath, she couldn't look at Tom, she didn't want to see his expression, fearing that meeting his eyes would make tears roll down her cheeks.

"I said no, obviously, telling her that I loved my baby and that the next time I saw the father, I was telling him... she never did ask me who the dad was, I'm glad she didn't. She stormed in to my room and unplugged the computer, that's why you never got a reply, picked up my phone, anything that meant I could communicate with people, even my address book, which I kept in my guitar case. Oddly, she let me keep that..."

A small smile crept on to Tom's face "You still have the guitar I gave you?"

"Yeah... I play Thomas songs to send him to sleep. He likes to run his fingers over the engraving on the back" She sipped her coffee and continued "In the end, I had my clothes, my shoes and my guitar. That was it. She dropped me off at a half way house type place, I thought it was just while she calmed down, and at first, it was.

She came to the house, quite awhile later..."

"Why didn't you tell Carrie what was going on at school?"

"Because, even though I wasn't showing any signs, bump wise, she didn't want everyone to think she had raised me badly, so she sent me to a special school for young mums. But when she came to try and talk me in to having an abortion again, if I had one, everything could go back to normal, I could go back to school, see my friends... but I said no. I want my baby..." She swallowed some tears "...our baby, and I wasn't letting anyone take him away from me..."

"Why didn't you come see me? Your mum wouldn't have known..."

"She would. She told them not to let me out the house, unless the taxi was there to take me to school, or there was a fire or something.

Anyway, when I, once again, said no to an abortion, that was it, the end. Within two weeks, I was in this flat, it was awful when I moved, I managed to get enough money to make the place look decent, but that was only because there was a good family who'd had some bad luck and needed someone to look after their little girl while they were at work. They said they would rather that I was her child minder than send her to a rough playgroup with the other kids on the estate. They were here just long enough for me to be able to get enough money to do the place up with the very basics. The only thing I bought new was the mattress. I had a good bump by this point and my mother's words still stung me, she had called me a slut. I didn't want people to think that of me. I wore my loosest clothes, wherever I went, unless I was home. Not that I went out very often as I was ill pretty much the whole way through. He was terrible, some days I was terrified I was going to throw him up, stupid, I know but I didn't really have anyone around so I was scared... I still am a lot of the time, I don't know what I'm doing, not really, and Mrs Robertson isn't going to be around forever..." She let some tears travel down her nose as Tom wrapped his arms around her

"You aren't alone, you'll do this, we'll do this. I promise." He rested his head on top of hers "Who's Mrs Robertson?"

"My neighbour, she moved in when I was about seven months, she'd been unfortunate too and end up here. She's been a sweet old lady, she wanted to come to the hospital with me when Thomas was born, but she was away at her sisters. Giving birth was the most painful thing that has ever happened to me, but he was so worth it. I was in labour for two days, I was on every drug I could have. It felt worse as I was alone, not your fault, I know. They asked if I wanted the radio on, see if the music would help with my breathing. He was born around lunchtime on November 24th 2008... the exact same time you guys were on Radio One, promoting _'Do Ya'. _In some ways, I think hearing your voice helped me, but I think it was also the reason I cried harder" She shook, trying not to cry anymore, but Tom holding her tighter didn't help, it just made her ache, he was forbidden fruit, she couldn't have him now, she had to stay calm... little did she know that he was thinking the same thing.

Her head rested on his chest, she couldn't look at him, she knew what she would do, and she wouldn't allow it, not matter how badly she wanted him.

He ran his hands around her waist, knowing where her sensitive spots lie, he felt her shake as he gently pressed his lips on to her collar bone. Her arms slid around his neck, but she still didn't look at him. He whispered in her ear "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Her voice was shaking slightly

"It hasn't been the same..."

"Tom, we can't..."

"I'll be the one in the wrong, not you"

She stood up, desperate to resist him

"I'll still feel guilty though. I've grown up... I know what we did was wrong..." She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes "...but it will never stop feeling right"

Tom stood also, placing one hand on her cheek, his other arm around her waist "Do you really not want to do this?"

"Of course I do... it's just..."

"Just what?"

Her voice fataled "I don't know"

He held her face with both hands and kissed her, trying not to seem forceful incase she still insisted nothing happened between them that night.

Their heads remained close, neither spoke, all that could be heard was their shallow breathing as they looked into each others eyes.

Gently, his lips pressed on to hers again. Her body close to his as his arms tightened like a vice around her tiny waist. Her hands sat on his shoulders, her thumbs resting on his collarbone, slowly, her arms wrapped around his neck as their kiss deepened.

Tom pulled away, holding on to her hand, wanting to know what her reaction would be. He was surprised when she sat on the sofa. He couldn't read her body language, was he supposed to join her or back off? She was looking at him, a shy expression on her face, that's how she always used to look at him.

Her small legs spread across the sofa, that really only left one place for him to sit, and he knew from the expression on her face that, deep down, that was what she had wanted him to do.

He leant over her, kissing from her breasts to her lips as she pulled off his jumper. He felt a lot more comfortable now too, holding her against his bare chest.

Her head gently lay back on the cushions, looking in to his hazel eyes. As much as she loved him, they couldn't do this. Not yet. They had done this behind her back once. She wasn't about to sleep with some else's man again.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered, breath tickling her face

"We can't do this" She ran her hand across his face "Not yet"

There was a tiny sigh in his voice "Alright...but does that mean I can't kiss you either?"

"You shouldn't really...but I don't think I can resist that"

He sat up and moved, so he was laid beside her. Holding her was so natural to him that he couldn't bare to let her go again, he was determined not to. She felt so different to Giovanna. He had to find a way to end things, before it all got completely out of control


	14. Chapter 14

AN- Chapter Fifteen will be uploaded next Monday night if I get enough reviews and alerts, it's already partly written so it maybe uploaded earlier if I have enough reviews. Thanks

Through the darkness, Rose could see Thomas' small stomach go up and down as he slept. She smiled at his cuteness, then looked up at Tom, who was smiling too. He moved a strand of hair and kissed her forehead.

It was Sunday night, Tom had spent the entire weekend with Rose and Thomas, apart from going home to get more clothes, but it was almost time for him to leave as Giovanna would be home within the next couple of hours, and he couldn't risk not being home. He gave Rose a squeeze, she knew this was her cue to get up. She turned over so her body pressed against his, gave him a tiny peck and climbed off.

The door opened and closed without a creak. Rose leant against it as Tom pulled on his shoes, she held back a sigh. She didn't want him to go home, they'd had an almost normal family weekend. Thomas liked Tom, this was probably because he played with him, which was of course a very good thing, plus Tom seemed to enjoy being able to be a big kid with his son, though Rose knew he was a big kid regardless of Thomas.

Tom's gaze met Rose's, knowing that they were both thinking the exact same thing, he held her face in his hands, thumb stroking her cheek "We'll be together again soon"

She let the sigh escape, holding on to his arms "When?"

"When Giovanna is next away. Whenever Carrie comes by" He kissed her forehead "Whenever you need me, just call me or text me. I'll answer as soon as I can"

Her bright blue eyes swam with sadness, kissing his soft, sweet lips as a tear rolled down her face, he wiped it away

"I love you" He whispered "Don't forget that"

"I love you too" She kissed him again, then reluctantly stepped out of his grasp "You better go, before I change my mind and make you stay"

He nodded, placing a hand on the door handle "I'll be back, I promise"

Suddenly, there was space between them, the awful, false wooden door now seemed alot thicker than when he had arrived two days ago.

It made a creaking sound, but it did not open, Tom assumed she was just leant against it. With a small sigh, he headed back out to the car.

Rain drops splashed on to his face the moment he stepped outside, but he just didn't care, he would need a shower anyway, to remove the smell of Rose's perfume, not that he wanted to, but so Giovanna wouldn't get suspicious.

He stared back at the building for a moment. There she was, the curtains pulled back so she could wave goodbye. She more than likely feared that this would be the last time she saw him, despite what he had said. He waved back, until he reached his car door, even then he stared up at her from his car window.

The drive home felt eerily quiet, no matter how loud he put the radio on, it couldn't fill the space where his son's laugh had been. That's when it dawned on him again...

...he had a son.

A beautiful little boy with shining blonde hair and big hazel eyes, just like him. He had known he wanted to be a father for a long time, but he had never known how much it would hurt to leave his child. Especially when he wanted to stay with both Thomas and Rose. He had no one idea it would hurt like this.

The house was far too quiet now too, he could hear the buzz from every piece of electrical equipment in the house, it was awful. He needed some kind of sound.

The jets of warm water felt nice on his skin after being out in the icy December air. The sound of it hitting the shower tray made him relax, it had the same affect as rain on the roof or window. But as the water ran down his skin, he knew he was clearing away her finger prints, something he didn't want to do, but he had no choice.

He had missed her kiss, her touch, her everything, more than he had thought. They held each other so tightly the last couple of nights, Tom didn't know what he would do tonight, Giovanna wasn't one for cuddling. His arms would feel so empty...

...the front door slammed. His heart sank. She was home. He had to put on his happy face now more than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

AN- I have decided to upload Chapter 15 now as I have found my old notes, so Chapter 16 needs rewriting. Thanks for the reviews :) especially Hannah1313

The only floor in the shopping centre that wasn't bursting at the seams was the one at the very top, barely any people sat at the cafe over looking the entire building, and even less children in the play area.

Carrie sipped her hot chocolate, wondering why Rose had chosen here to meet. She had admitted that where she lived wasn't a nice place, but why here? Why did they need somewhere with a play area...?

She heard Rose's voice before she saw her. Turning in her chair, she waved at her friend, and saw that Rose was holding hands with a small boy, he looked adorable! She couldn't help smiling.

"Hey" She said, still smiling "How are you?"

"Great thanks" Rose smiled "How about you?"

"I'm good" Carrie looked at Thomas, who was hiding behind Rose's leg "Who's this little cutie?"

Rose sat on the chair beside Carrie, sitting Thomas on her lap "This is Thomas..." She started removing his coat "...say hello to Carrie"

He nuzzled his head in to Rose's chest

"Come on, say hello"

He clung to her tighter

"I don't know why he won't speak, he usually does" She turned him to face Carrie

Carrie put on the voice she always used around children "Hi Thomas"

He turned away again. Rose sighed "Why don't you go play sweetie?"

Thomas jumped off his mothers lap and ran off in to the depths of the play area. Carrie laughed "He's so cute" She said to her friend "Are you looking after him for a neighbour?"

Rose closed her eyes... she decided she was going to tell Carrie the truth... maybe not the whole truth... but at least some of it.

"No... he's... erm..." She took a deep breath "He's my son"

Carrie stared at her best friend with wide eyes. Her son? That cute little boy was the reason Mrs Hart had thrown Rose out? She had always been more of a bitch than her own mother but that was bad, even for her...

"Your son...? But... who's his Dad?"

"I don't remember" Rose said from behind her cup

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head "It was a party, I was drunk..." She hated lying to Carrie "... I don't remember"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me"

"I didn't get chance, I had to tell mum first... I was going to come round and see you after but she threw me out, I was miles away"

"Wow" Carrie sighed "I can't believe she did that" She looked over at the little blonde boy, her best friends son, the reason she had lost Rose for the past few years, but she couldn't be mad at him, he was so sweet...

"He looks like you"

"Does he?" Rose said "He must have his father's eyes, his eyes are nothing like mine..."

"Yeah" Carrie smiled "He's cute"

Now Rose smiled "He always has been... I just wish he could have a good life... I don't want him growing up on that awful estate... he starts school the September after next and he is _not _going to the local school, he'll be going where we went, I'm just within the boundaries..." She sighed "I just wish I could at least give him a good Christmas..."

"Well..." Carrie grinned "... let me see what I can do"

...

The BMW slowly pulled up in front of the two young woman, the window rolled down to reveal Tom "Taxi for Fletcher?" His eyes widened "Or should that be Fletcher and Hart?"

Rose smiled "Oh no, that's ok, thanks, I haven't got Thomas' carseat"

Tom looked down at his sleeping son and smiled, but realised he had to look surprised "Who's this then?"

"This is Thomas" She said, playing along "My son"

"Your son?!" He exclaimed "Wow"

"Yeah I know, was a surprise for me too"

Carrie opened one of the car doors "Will you please get in Rose?"

She sighed "Alright, alright"

Tom climbed out of the car "I'll help you get the pushchair down"

As Carrie got in the car with their shopping bags, Tom smiled "Hey"

"Hey" She whispered, unclipping the straps on Thomas pushchair "Will you pick him up for me?"

"Sure, of course" Tom lifted him out of the pushchair, smiling as the little boy shifted in his sleep, cuddling up to him

Rose put the pushchair in the boot then held out his arms "I would let you keep him, but obviously you need to drive"

"Yeah, I know" He passed Thomas to her "Some other time"

"I promise" She squeezed his hand behind the open door

As they started driving towards Rose's estate, Carrie's eyes narrowed "How do you know where Rose lives?"

Tom began to panic "Er... erm..."

The truth was, Tom had already been back to Rose's twice since the weekend he had spent there, he knew his way with ease

"You told me her address before" He eventually said

"Hmm... anyway..." Carrie wound a curl around her finger "...Tom... I was thinking, couldn't Rose and Thomas spend Christmas with us at mums?"

"Carrie! You can't just invite me for Christmas dinner!" Rose blushed, even though she really wanted to go

"Well actually, me and Gi are hosting Christmas this year, so let me check with her, but should be ok" He smiled at Rose in the mirror. Why hadn't he thought of this before? He had so wanted to spend the day with Rose and Thomas too, and now he could!

Trust Carrie to be the one to come up with the idea


	16. Chapter 16

The smell of Turkey floated through the house as the Fletchers, Falcones and Harts filled Tom and Giovanna's house to the brim.

Sat on the two seater sofa with Carrie, Rose watched Tom showing Thomas (or Tommy, as everyone was calling him, apart from Tom, who was still calling him Thomas) the Christmas tree, it was so much better than their own, barely any of the tree was visible, it was all lights and decorations, with a sparkling Tinkerbell as an Angel on top. She could see the sparkle in their matching eyes as they touched the tinsel, Tom tickling Thomas' nose with it, making his laugh ring through the living room, he threw his chubby arms around Tom's neck and buried his head in shoulder. Rose couldn't help but smile

Carrie followed her best friends gaze "He really likes Tom doesn't he?"

"Yeah...I'm glad he does, he's never had any men around, just me..."

Giovanna poked her head around the living room door "Dinners ready"

There was a mad dash in to the dining room, everyone relived that they could finally eat.

Tom placed Thomas in to a booster seat on a chair between Rose and Carrie, about half way down the table from him, and ruffled his hair before sitting in his seat... he wished he was sitting with them...

"So how's the wedding coming along?" Tom's Grandmother asked as everyone started reaching for food

Tom watched the smile drop from Rose's face at the wedding being brought up, she was carrying on cutting up Thomas' food. He was stupid to think that it wouldn't be mentioned

"It's going great" Giovanna grinned, sitting down beside Tom "Got almost everything, just waiting on the rings. Obviously we keep going for dress and suit fittings. Just got the menus to sort out"

"It's just a shame you don't have a page boy" Debbie said

"Wait" Bob's head turned in Rose's direction "Rose..."

Both Tom and Giovanna looked at Thomas, a grin spread on to Tom's face

"Actually... that's a good idea..." Giovanna said "... Rose, can Tommy be our page boy? Please?"

_'THOMAS!' _Rose wanted to scream, she couldn't stand it when she called him Tommy, it was worse than when the others said it. She looked at Tom, she could see in his eyes that he wanted her to say yes. What choice did she have? She wasn't going to say no, even if he was planning on calling off the wedding, she had to play along for now

"Sure" She faked a smile "That would be great"

Tom caught Rose's eye and smiled at her, she smiled back, but he knew part of her wasn't happy about it.

He had a lot of making up to do...

...

The night had started to wind down, only Rose, Thomas, Carrie, Debbie and Bob remained and Tom and Giovanna's house as they were staying over... something that was killing both Rose and Tom, but she didn't want to stop anyone from drinking to have to drive her home. She had no choice

Tom entered the room, coming back from filling up the dishwasher in the kitchen, and got a strange sense of deja vu... Rose and Giovanna were sat on the same sofa, a space for him between them... just like there had been at Carrie's fifteen birthday party, the moment he realised he had feelings for Rose. Only now things were worse. He loved Rose, but he loved Giovanna, just not as much as he loved Rose. He had a child with Rose, but was engaged to Giovanna, he knew who he wanted to be with, but it was much harder to break off an engagement than it was just a normal relationship...

Sitting in between the two women, Tom looked at the little boy who was slowly falling asleep in Rose's arms, his sleepy eyes met his and he smiled.

"Na'night Tom" Thomas yawned

"Night Thomas"

The little boys eyes were heavy with sleep, his head on his mother's chest, but a little hand extended out for Tom, he took it, not ever wanting to let go.

His eyes met Rose's, she gave him a sad smile, knowing that they would never really be a proper family, she tried not to let the tears show.

Bob looked at his watch and yawned "I think I'm going to call it a night"

"Yeah, me too" Rose stood, holding a now sleeping Thomas

Tom junped up beside her "I'll show you where you're sleeping"

Walking out in to the hallway, Tom held his arms out "Want me to take him?"

"Sure, he's heavy to climb upstairs with"

Tom hobbled up the stairs, Thomas might look small, but he was certainly heavy. At top of the stairs, he turned around "Gi put you in the room at the top"

"Oh... oh ok..." Her heart rate sped up slightly "...well that's fine..."

The room hadn't changed at all, it was still golden and red, with the bed in the centre of the room and the TV sat on the dresser at the end.

She watched Tom tuck their son in to bed, he kissed his forehead, then turned to face her

"Hey" He wrapped his arms around her waist

"Hey" She looked in to his eyes "Have you enjoyed today?"

"Of course I have" He smiled "Having you both here has been amazing" He ran his fingers through her hair "I just wish we could have been a proper family today"

Rose sighed "Me too"

"One day" He kissed her softly. Then again and again. He held her against the wall, their kisses turning passionate, as his tongue slipped in to her mouth, she began unfastening the buttons on his shirt... that was until they realised everyone was in the house and their three year old son was laid in the bed beside them, Tom sighed "Guess we didn't think"

"Guess we didn't" She sighed "You better go downstairs, before we go too far"

"Good point" He dropped his arms from around her waist and kissed her forehead "Good night"

"Good night"

They were once again separated by a door, Tom wished more than anything that he could spend the night with Rose in that bed, but he obviously couldn't, he had to stay with Giovanna, even though he really didn't want to.

Giovanna smiled at him as he came in to their room "Hey sweetie"

"Hey" He started to undress

"That little Tommy really likes you doesn't he?"

_'Urgh' _He even hated it when Giovanna called him Tommy "Thomas" He corrected her "And yeah he does"

"Wonder why"

"Yeah... me too..." He looked up at the ceiling, the moving around had stopped, he guessed she was sleeping now...

…Rose could no longer hear Tom and Giovanna speaking, but that was mainly because Thomas had woken up

"Mummy... where is Tom?"

"He's downstairs in his bed, with Gi"

"But I want Mummy and Tom"

"You can't have us both baby"

Thomas started to cry "Mummy and Tom... Mummy and Tom..." He carried on his little chant, hoping Tom would hear him

Rose lifted Thomas in to her arms, trying not to cry herself "It's ok baby" She discretely sniffed "It'll all be ok"


	17. Chapter 17

New Years Eve had been and gone, so had Valentines Day, it was now mid March, the McFly boys were soon leaving for tour once again. Tom had never wanted to not go on tour so much in his life, and the others could tell.

Dougie slammed his bass case shut "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" He muttered, fingering the guitar strings "Just thinking"

"That's all you do these days" Harry said "Think"

"I've got a lot on my mind, that's all"

Danny sighed "Come on mate, you can tell us"

Tom wanted to tell them more than anything, tell his three best friends the whole story, right from the beginning, when he and Rose were just eleven and five years old. But they wouldn't get it, wouldn't understand, who falls in love when their eleven? _With a five year old? _It sounded crazy and wrong, sure, it didn't sound so bad now, at twenty and twenty six, but even sixteen and twenty two sounded bad. They just wouldn't understand.

"It's nothing, seriously" He shut his guitar case "I've got to go out for awhile. I'll be back later"

"I thought we were rehearsing?" Harry exclaimed "I had to cancel on Izzy for this, she's not happy..."

"We are rehearsing, you guys get started, I'll be back soon" Tom grabbed his car off the side and headed out to his car

He raced down the streets, determined to get there, they left for tour tomorrow, he _had to _see them again before he left.

He had decided shortly after Christmas that he would spend the tour thinking of ways to break things off with Giovanna, the wedding was in five months, they couldn't carry on like this, he was the only one who could end it and he was running out of time

He pulled up at the old grungy apartment building and raced up the stairs, he had told the guys he wouldn't be long, he would be able to be more than an hour at the most. Ignoring the looks of the thugs, he sped up in to the building and up the stairs. He had to see them...

Rose was surprised to hear a key in the door, only she and one other person had a key... what was he doing here?

Out of breath, Tom came in to the room "You would think for someone who throws himself around on a stage for a whole two months usually once a year, would be in better shape"

"Tom!" Thomas squeaked in a crocky voice, making Tom frown "What's the matter with his voice?"

"He's just a bit under the weather" She said as Tom lifted Thomas in to his arms, she bit her lip "Is that a good idea? You don't want to get ill before you go on tour"

"I'll be alright" He kissed Thomas' head "He's falling asleep anyway"

Rose smiled "Well ok, but what are you doing here? I thought you were rehearsing today?"

"I am, I'll only be here for an hour..." He paused "Two hours tops"

"I don't think the guys will be too happy about that..."

He shrugged "They always cancel, its my turn" He walked up and down the living room, helping Thomas get to sleep "Besides, I need to spend time with you two before I go"

"We want to spend time with you too, but don't get in to trouble ok?"

"I won't... am I alright to put him down to sleep? He's getting heavy"

"Sure, we'll put him in bed" She lead the way to her bedroom "He'll probably sleep for a few hours now, you might not get chance to say bye to him"

"That might be best though, if he crys, I'll cry and want to go even less than I already do" He placed Thomas in the bed

"You don't want to go on tour?"She propped the door open "You _love _tour!"

"Yeah, but I love you two more" He took her hand and took her in to the living room "There is one tiny plus to Thomas being ill..."

Rose sat on the sofa, knowing what he was going to say "... we get to be alone for awhile?"

He grinned "You read my mind"

Rose leant over his body, kissing his lips, he placed his hands on her hips as she ran her fingers through his hair and down to his shirt. Tom pulled up her top as he pushed her back on to the sofa, climbing on top of her "Are you ok with this?"

"I've never been more ok with it in my life"

Tom unzipped her jeans, as she pulled his shirt over his head, he pulled them down with her underwear, kissing every each of her body, as she let out satisfied sounds.

It wasn't long until they became one, it felt so much better than the last time, especially for Rose as there was no longer any pain.

Neither of them wanted it to end, but they knew it would, no matter how much they wanted it to carry on, they couldn't lay here forever, continuously making love.

...

Looking at the house out of the car window, Tom knew he was in trouble, he had spent hours at Rose's. He was supposed to leave after a two hour love making session, but then Thomas woke up... then he stayed for dinner... then he stayed to watch a movie... he knew he was not only in trouble with the band... but with Giovanna too...

...who was sat waiting on the stairs for him

"Where have you been?" She asked quietly

"Out" He went in to kitchen, causing her to follow

"Out where?" She folded her arms "The guys said you left _hours ago! _They didn't know whether to be worried or pissed!"

"Can we leave it please Gi?" He looked at her from the kitchen doorway "I'm home and I'm safe. I'll apologise to the guys in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed, I'm starting a two month tour tomorrow, I need my rest..."

"Exactly, so shouldn't you have spent these few hours with me?"

"I was busy!"

"Doing what?!"

He sighed "I spent hours trying to find you a present because I'm going away, but you know what, if you're going to be so ungrateful, I'll sleep upstairs, on the top floor"

"No, Tom, wait..."

"No Gi... I'll sleep upstairs" And without another word, he went up the stairs, knowing he had been over reacting, but hoping he was laying the foundations for his and Giovanna's break up

**AN- I have an idea but I'm unsure about it. Do you want ONE, just one, of the members of McFly to find out either **

**a. That Tom is having an affair with Rose? **

**or**

**b. That Thomas is Tom's son? **

**Review with what you want, even if you don't want them to know anything yet! You have until 10 am (UK time) tomorrow before I start writing! Let me know :) **


	18. Chapter 18

It was surprisingly warm for mid March, making Rose regret wrapping both her and Thomas up as she marched in to the centre of town for Thomas' suit fitting, she was worried he wouldn't stay still long enough and would end up being poked with a needle or pin.

Down the end of the street, she could see Giovanna and her bridesmaids, she only really recognised Carrie and Giovanna's sister Giorgina, though she was sure she would soon know who the rest of them were.

"Hi you two" Giovanna smiled as they approached "How are you?"

"We're good thanks" Rose faked a smile "You?"

"Very good thanks" Giovanna smiled back, but hers was genuine "Shall we all head inside?"

The seven women went into the expensive wedding dress shop. Rose's eyes followed all the multicoloured shelves, the dresses looked beautiful, even just from the side... she hoped she would get to wear a dress like that someday...

A tiny old woman came and escorted Rose and Thomas to a little side room, but this one was lined with suits instead of dresses, arranged in size order, the woman took the one nearest the door off the hanger and brought it over "I think it's so sweet that he'll be matching the groom and the best men, I didn't think they would put him in a little matching tie"

"Well we did think about not getting him a tie incase he hurt himself with it but we bought a cheap little one just to see, but he was fine with it"

Rose sat on a small chair in the corner as the woman put a little suit jacket on Thomas, she smiled, imagining Tom and Thomas in their matching suits... even though she didn't want Tom to marry Giovanna... she hoped they would get to wear matching suits one day...

"There" The seamstress said eventually "All done"

Rose pulled her phone out of her bag "Would it be ok if I took a photograph? Just to send to..." She was about to say _'his Dad' _but thought better of it "...a friend?"

"Of course"

Carrie walked in, wearing a dusky pink bridesmaid dress as Rose took the photograph "Oh Thomas!" She exclaimed "You look adorable! Let's go show Gi!" Carrie held out her hand for the little boy and they both ran in to the other room.

Stepping through the red velvet curtain, Rose saw Giovanna stood on a small stool, another seamstress working on her lace dress, a train leading out behind her, a simple decoration just under her bust... she looked beautiful... she knew right there and then, as much as she didn't want this wedding to happen, she wasn't about to ruin it...

...she had to talk to Tom

...

Tom smiled as he looked at the photograph Rose just sent. Thomas really did look a little version of him in his suit, it was actually quite scary... he just wished it was his and Rose's wedding he was all dressed up for...

"What's that smile on your face for?" Danny noticed he was smiling at his phone

"Oh nothing, just a photograph"

Danny grabbed the phone out of his hands "Who's that? He's wearing the same as we're wearing for the wedding... ohhh, he must be Rose's kid! He's quite cute actually. Looks like the little boy in that picture I saw once... oh where was it?"

Tom was starting to panic. Danny? _Danny of all people was about to make a connection?! _

"Oh! It was that picture of your Dad and..." He looked at Tom confused "..._you" _His eyes got big "He's not... is he? NO! He can't be! That's just... "

Tom clapped his hand over his mouth _"SHHHHH" _He sighed "Yes. Yes, I'm Thomas' father"

Danny blinked at his best friend. Tom was a Dad? And the mother _wasn't _Gi? What was going on?! He had slept with Rose? But she had only been sixteen at the time! This seemed very very wrong...

"But mate, you love Giovanna..."

"I know" He lied "We were very drunk..."

"When though?"

"It was just before we went to Australia to record _Radio:Active" _

"I'm still confused"

"So am I mate"

"So is that why he's so attached to you? Does he even know you're his Dad?"

"He has no idea. He's so attached to me because I'm round there every chance I get, I mean me and Rose are still friends..." _'More than friends'_ He silently added "...so I go whenever I can" He sighed again "That's where I was the day before we left for tour..."

"Gi said you were buying her a present...!" Danny paused "...wait...Gi doesn't know does she?"

Tom shook his head "She doesn't even know I slept with her"

"Fuck" Danny whispered "This is proper messed up mate. Are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell me about it... I'll have to tell her someday, he's going to look like what I look liked when we met in about ten years, she has to catch on, I'm amazed she didn't at Christmas, nor did Mum or Dad..." He looked at Danny " I just can't believe it was _you_ who guessed! Don't tell Dougie and Harry yet, none of you were supposed to know until I'd told Gi"

Danny shrugged "What can I say? Sixth sense. And I won't"

Tom laughed slightly, feeling strangely better now that a member of the band knew about his secret, not much, but still better "Thanks"

"Is that why she left?" Danny asked "Rose I mean"

"Yeah, she found out while we were in Australia, she never got chance to tell me"

Danny looked at the photograph again "He really does look like you"

Tom looked out the window, wishing he could tell Danny everything, get it off his chest, tell him it was Rose he wanted to be with, Rose he loved, and always had, but it just wasn't possible... not right now... "Yeah I know"

**AN- Hey guys, I'll probably only be updating once a week after this chapter as I start school again on Monday, but I'll update as soon as I have a chapter ready, I'll try update at least once a week though!**

**Remember, if you have any ideas, tell me them in a review :) thanks**


End file.
